Request: Jealousy
by Rielle P
Summary: Tezuka is miffed that everyone wants to be with his boyfriend.Pillar pair request fic. thank you for requesting


Kari: So here is the first request fic. by Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome

Ryoma: Che, at least your trying to write

Kari: yes, yes, at least I'm—hey! I always go writing!

Ryoma: *rolls eyes* Whatever

Kari: *mutter* Anyways, thank you Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome for your request hope you like this!

-----(+)-----

JEALOUSY

Summary: Tezuka is miffed that everyone wants to be with his boyfriend.

-----(+)-----

The day was nice, the sun was bright, the wind was cool and the sound of tennis balls bouncing can be heard everywhere. Seigaku was having another normal day and by normal, it usually means that people would be either A) Screaming and running from Inui Juice or B) Screaming and running from Fuji or C)Screaming and running from a pissed Tezuka and… wait let's review those choices again shall we?

…

Forgive me let me reiterate my introduction. Today seemed like a normal day for Seigaku, people were screaming for various reasons as usual, seniors were bullying some freshmen as usual and the regulars were all together (Specifically around a certain Kohai who was too cocky for his own good) but something was definitely amiss. On one side of the court a usually apathetic looking Tezuka stood glaring off into space. Poor victims of his glare would end up running away screaming for mercy.

Now people wouldn't usually be surprised if they found out someone was angry right? After all they were all humans that had emotions but sadly Tezuka was another subject all together. Tezuka, Kunimitsu Seigaku's most revered captain had the emotional capability of a block of wood (and people wondered how he and Echizen got together it was a debate on who actually confessed and a lot sided that Ryoma was the one that did) and to see him so, angry? No furious was a rare and frightening sight to see. Of course people tried to avoid his fury and glare with all their might. After all no one wanted to be ordered laps when Tezuka looked so pissed. (More likely they were afraid of the numbers they might run)

At the center of the rambunctious group of excellent tennis players Ryoma stood looking bored as usual. Of course people wondered why the freshman looked so nonchalant when his Koibito (lover) was glaring death at anyone who happened to pass in front of him.

Lowering his cap golden eyes trailed towards his buchou with a partly confused gaze. He really didn't know why Kunimitsu was looking so aggravated. Idly he remembered that his bad mood had emerged when he had told him that he had been meeting with monkey king, Sanada-san and Yukimura-san for a match. He didn't understand why his captain's gaze darkened at the mere mention of them and that they'd been meeting for a few weeks now.

'_Mataku, its only a few matches why is Mitsu-buchou so mad?'_

Beside him a very amused Fuji stood observing both of them with half lidded cerulean eyes. As much as it was amusing to watch a furious Tezuka it was so much more fun to watch a confused and oblivious Echizen-kun trying to figure out why oh so dear 'Mitsu-buchou' was being such a pain in the ass.

Kikumaru who had had an arm wrapped around the stoic freshman was unfortunate enough to meet Fuji's gaze. Stiffening he slowly slid his arm away from Ryoma to poke Fuji on the cheek twice (A privilege from being his best friend any other person and they would be death well maybe Ryoma was an exception as well)

"Hoi, Fujiko you're scaring the freshmen with your creepy eyes"

Turning towards Eiji Fuji's eyes opened wider sending shivers down his spine "ah, sorry but I found something really amusing Eiji" chuckling he let his gaze travel towards Tezuka before resting on an oblivious Ryoma "Saa, lets test the waters whall we?

"O-oi! Fuji what are you going to do?" asked a slightly curious yet afraid Eiji

"Oh? Nothing" Smiling serenely his eyes closed as he stepped back towards Ryoma "Nothing at all"

Turning away from Eiji Fuji wrapped his arm around Ryoma's shoulder surprising the boy as he leaned down to whisper against his ear. "Echizen-kun wont you be kind enough to assist me of something in the clubroom?"

"Fuji-sempai? No I won't mind at all" Ryoma tilted his head his hair falling to the side of his head like a curious kitten "What do you need?"

'_Kawaii ne, koneko-chan (kitten)' _ Smiling wider his eyes darted towards Tezuka who was glaring at him with burning hazel eyes "Just something in the clubroom"

Taking hold of his hand he tugged at the appendage dragging the boy closer to him as he wrapped his arm around the boy. Smiling angelically he guided the boy towards the clubroom with an arm wrapped around his shoulders. Passing Tezuka by purposely his smile turned a tad bit darker as he whispered to the glasses wearing captain.

"My Tezuka, this is quite a treat you have, you don't mind if I share him a bit now do you"

Quickly walking away Fuji's inner demon giggled like a girl at the sight of the wide eyed extremely shocked and paling Tezuka.

Entering the club room he dragged Ryoma to the storage closet not bothering to close the doors at all. Reaching up he grabbed the hanging string and pulled lightly flicking the light on. Turning towards the confused Ryoma he smiled amiably as he motioned towards one of the higher shelves that had a couple of stacked orange cones on them.

"Inui needs those for our training I can't reach them by myself so I was hoping you'd help me get them down" Turning towards the boy he placed a finger on his bottom lip in a thinking gesture "Your pretty light so I thought I could carry you so that we can reach them"

Fidgeting Ryoma looked up the high shelf before shrugging and nodding towards the (suspiciously) smiling Fuji.

"Uisu, sempai"

"Ah, domo Echizen-kun"

Walking towards the shelf he motioned for the younger one to come towards him. Carefully he let his hand become a foot hold for Ryoma as he reached towards the cones. Grabbing hold of the cones he felt his foothold waver and he shook unsteadily before falling. He had unconsciously closed his eyes expecting pain but was surprised to feel warm arms wrap around him.

The scent of pine and cinnamon filled his nose and he relaxed into the arms around him. Looking up he slowly opened his eyes to meet with concerned hazel ones and he smiled at the sight of them.

"Mitsu-buchou"

"Daijobu, Ryoma?"

Smiling a little Ryoma nodded before turning towards Fuji with a partly worried gaze.

"Fuji-sempai?"

Fuji on the other hand sat on the ground a bit surprised at being pushed away by the esteemed captain. "I'm okay are you alright?"

Ryoma nodded still in his captains arms "As"

Fuji turning towards Tezuka was amused as he met with furious hazel eyes.

"That was reckless Fuji! Ryoma could have gotten hurt!"

"Saa, gomen"

"Laps around the court and don't you dare stop until I tell you to" Tezuka's glare could have sent any other man running for the hills.

"hai, hai" Turning towards Echizen he nodded his head with a smile before getting up and leaving the clubroom to run his laps _'saa, that was amusing, fufufufu'_

Inside the closet Tezuka took a deep breath before setting Ryoma down on the ground. Gently he took his right hand that had bright red scratch and a bit of blood on it and looked at it worriedly. Ryoma noticing the look, smiled softly.

"It's nothing buchou, doesn't even hurt" Looking down towards his toes he shuffled a bit before looking up into his koibito's face "You've been ignoring me" pouting he bit his lips before speaking "Did I do something wrong?"

Surprised at the boys statement he carefully led his little lover towards the bench and sitting him down before walking away and coming back with a first aid kit "You did nothing wrong Ryoma"

Wincing a bit when the antiseptic touched his wound he looked at Tezuka's face uncertainly "But, you've been ignoring me" Looking away he blushed a bit "If I did nothing wrong then I'm rather upset about it"

Tezuka didn't reply quickly as he kept on cleaning the wound. A light pink was rising to his cheeks as he thought of the reason why he had been so miffed. Ryoma noticing Tezuka's absent mindedness frowned at being ignored.

"Buchou?"

Looking down into his lovers golden cat-like eyes Tezuka pressed the wounded hand to his lips kissing it softly. He watched in interest as a bright red blush rose to the others cheek at the action. He didn't want to make excuses, he wasn't one to lie either.

"I was jealous" he muttered against his hand

"Excuse me?" Ryoma asked not believing his ears

Sighing Tezuka lifted his head before tucking stray piece of hair behind the others ear.

"I was jealous that you would rather play tennis with THEM rather than spend time with me"

Blinking at the others reason Ryoma stifled a giggle with his left hand.

"Buchou, we were just playing tennis"

Frowning Tezuka wrapped an arm around the others waist and pulled him closer.

"I don't trust them, the way they look at you"

"I didn't know Mitsu was such a possessive person"

Frowning lightly he pressed their foreheads together and breathed in the others scent of mint and vanilla. Staring into the others eyes he pressed their lips together in a soft sweet kiss before muttering.

"Your mine Ryoma and I don't like to share"

-----(+)-----

OWARI

-----(+)-----

A/N: Well there you have it Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kagome, I'll try and write up your YukiRyo AU for Ryo-chan's birthday in December as I love that pairing very much as well!

(If anyone is interested here is my msn and yahoo address weirdpen yahoo . com,  add me if you want I wont mind(^.^))

Please Review! And thank you for reading! You give this humble writer much joy!


End file.
